bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan that is in the 4th season which is called Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and it is the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid. He is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime and his BakuNano is rumored to be Sonicanon. Information Description It was revealed on the Bakugan Battle League website. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 39, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve and now that Code Eve has given her power to him himself and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe but chooses not to control them. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated in episode 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (but was not seen). The episode ends as Dan throwing Drago onto the Battle Field of Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike, (Dragon Strength) 'but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In episode 2, He and Dan decide that they have to control of their new powers so they train in an abandoned arena. Later when he uses '''Dragon Hard Striker '''he loses control of his powers and he then somehow spawned Zenthon which is a Mechtogan and starts attacking him for an unknown reason. Zenthon was powerful enough to break through his shield '(Titanium Screen) '''with his bare hands. After he uses '''Gore Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and himself come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In episode 3, He battled Horridian and he wins the first round of the match but loses the rest but lost due to him running away too much and trying to control his power that Code Eve gave him. In episode 4, he is in secret training with Dan in order to control his powers but is getting tired. He finally loses control and Zenthon reappears. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later, he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Skyron and are able to win but only due to Sellon purposely throwing the match. Ability Cards *'Dragon Strength': *'Dragon Hard Striker': *'Titanium Rumble': *'Dragon Force Striker': *'Gore Buster': *'Dragon Blazer': *'Titanium Screen': *'Titanium Hammer': Trivia *It is the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first was Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League Website, It mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the First Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *In his Real Form, He looks like a cross between Blitz Dragonoid and Lumino Dragonoid. *Due to Mag Mel commented that Drago "spawned" a Mechtogan - It is possible that one of Drago's new powers is producing Mechtogan and he could possibly spawn Braxion, Deezall, and Venexus while Razenoid spawned Dredeon. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon - It is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. *It seems that the abilities "Dragon Hard Striker", "Gore Buster" '''and '''Dragon Force Striker are the only abilities that makes Titanium Dragonoid lose control of his powers. He would probably be fine if he didn't use them but then he wouldn't be as strong. *When Titanium Dragonoid used Dragon Hard Striker, Gore Buster 'and '''Dragon Force Striker '''for the first time he didn't lose control of his powers for some reason. *Since the abilities '"'''Dragon Hard Striker", '"'Gore Buster" 'and '"Dragon Force Striker" '''make him lose control of Code Eve's powers, they might be Sacred Orb abilities like Blitz Dragonoids "Spire Dragon" ability. Gallery Anime dantitanium.png|Dan and Titanium Drago in ball form (open) Tdgibf39.png|Titanium Drago in ball form (closed) 185px-We already fightedDR.png.png Picture 57.png|Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragosnapped1.JPG Titaniumd2.JPG Screenshot-171.png Picture 51.png tidragofly.png tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength Picture 56.png tidrago+bol.png tidragogatecard.png|Titanium Dragonoid on a Open Gate card Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Core Buster Dan+Drago.png titanium.png Picture 59.png caughtingatecard.png 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power underground.png dragobitten.png drago's power.png dragolosingcontrol.png 69.png|drago ready to use dragon force striker Picture 75.png Picture 76.png 72.png hard st.jpg Game File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG !CE4Im7!BGk~$(KGrHqN,!l0E1F2GWImuBNTWyiUO4!~~_35.JPG titanium dragonoid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Photo022.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus_TitaniumDragonoid.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Closed Bakugan DimensionsPyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form.PNG|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form Open Other File:Mecgsurgedragonoid.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders